Pirate Dream
"The beam was already down!" ~ Jon after immediately catching Peach in Beam Team Pirate Dream is one of seven main boards in Mario Party 5. Notable for dumb AI striking again, a memorable intro, and the beginning of an eight-board winning streak for Jon. Players * Daisy (Emile) * Yoshi (Tim) * Waluigi (Jon) * Peach (AI) Intro Jon: Are you ready kids? Emile: Aye aye captain! Jon: I can't hear you. Tim: Yessir! Emile: Aye aye captain! Jon: OOOOOOOOHHHHHH, who's gonna win this board of Mario Party? Jon and Emile: WALUIGI! Jon: You knew where i was going with that! Emile: I did! Turn order: Jon (10), Tim (3), Peach (2), Emile (1) Dumb AI Strikes Again After a turn, a 1 vs 3 mini-game, TheRunawayGuys versus the Mario Party AI, is chosen. The mini-game picked is Beam Team, Jon remarking after realizing what mini-game it was that the AI had caused all the collisions on the previous occasion. It's Jon who dropped the beam in the mini-game's opening cutscene. Once the mini-game starts Jon immediately drops his beam - and Peach, after passing by it, immediately runs into it. Overall the mini-game lasts less than a second, Jon remarking "I never moved!" and that he hoped Peach would run into his beam as it was already down. The Goomba On a very late turn Tim, with 0 coins at the time, hits a blue space with a coin icon on it. A platform with a Goomba drops down. At this point Jon has 171 Coins on hand and Emile 137, both several times more than the measly 26 of Peach. To Jon's relief and Emile's frustration Tim get's Emile's Coins, adding a further nine for the Coin Tripler deployed for the Last Five Turns. Emile comments that at this point Goombas are now his most-hated Mario enemy. Final Results Winner: Jon, 5 Stars 156 Coins 2nd: Emile, 3 Stars 38 Coins 3rd: Tim, 2 Stars 120 Coins Last: Peach, 1 Star 10 Coins Trivia * Jon called his victory to the tune of the SpongeBob SquarePants theme. ** Fittingly, in the actual theme the "singer" is a painting of a pirate head. ** This is the first board of Jon's eight-board winning streak. * Jon took the Coin Star for this board with a Mario Party 5-high 171 Coins; only Emile at Chilly Waters and AI Mario at Creepy Cavern have higher Coin Star totals, though both were aided by Game Guy wins with 150ish Coins beforehand. ** They both drew the same Game Guy Mini-Game, too, Emile only going once and doubling his 156 Coins into 312 whereas Mario started with 149 and successfully pulled a double-or-nothing to leave with 596. * Peach would make her return as the AI for the rematch at E. Gadd's Garage in Mario Party 6. Despite her being a stronger AI (using 6's new Brutal difficulty instead of the typical Hard), the final results were the same, with Jon winning and Peach last place with one Star. ** To add insult to injury, thanks to a Jon trap Peach was forced to wager her other Star in a duel with Emile - and drew Mass Meteor, a Duel Mini-Game the AI can never win against a human player no matter how high the AI difficulty is. This Star gave Emile second place over Tim, turning the E. Gadd's Garage Rematch final positioning into an identical representation of this map. Jon was even two Stars ahead of Emile in second, Emile one Star ahead of third-place Tim, and Peach last with a single Star. Category:Mario Party 5 Category:Mario Party Series Category:Mario Party main boards Category:ProtonJon Mario Party wins